Bayaran
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Crack pair! Straight! Warning dan penjelasan laen di dalem. RnR please?


Ciao! Saya mempersembahkan fic ini kepada **Just and Sil** yang dah request dari tahun jebot #setahun aja kagak nyampe. Ini sebenernya fic crack pair pertama saya yang kagak kepikiran sama sekali ma saya, sumpah deh. Dari pada banyak bacot, mendingan kalian baca selanjutnya ya. Maklum authornya stress baru keluar dari RSJ di deket rumahnya Ivan #jiah #makin gila adanya. Saya yakin deh pasti judul ama cerita kagak nyambung sama sekali.

Warning : STRAIGHT Lemon, crack pair, OC, dan OOC dan lainnya karena saya males ngecek lagi

Rate : M

Genre : Terserah yang baca sih, saya asal masukin wae

Pair : Prussia (si ASEM) x Nesia!Fem (yang matre)

Ingat sekali lagi, fic ini HETERO! Yang kagak minat baca silahkan klick back segera sebelum kena serangan jantung. Yang mau baca RnR ya, kalo kagak nanti dapat tiket gratis liburan di Siberia selama semalem bersama kakek Rome (wajib sekamar) dan menjadi pacar simpanan ke 500 si Francis yang demen gonta ganti cewe segampang ganti baju.

Enjoy~

xxx

Seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang yang akrab di panggil Nesia. Gadis itu tengah membaca majalah fujoshi langganannya yang sering ia beli bersama Elizaveta.

BRUK BRUK BRUK PRAK BUG BUAGH

Suara ketukan pintu (atau dapat di bilang gedoran pintu yang dapat membuat tuh pintu masuk rumah sakit) dari luar rumah mengagetkan Nesia yang masih asik membaca majalah (suci) tersebut. Ia harus meninggalkan bacaannya untuk membuka pintu. Dengan malasnya ia membuka pintu dan...

GUBRAK

Dengan suksesnya, Nesia di tubruk oleh tamu tak diundang itu. Tamu itu langsung masuk dan menutup kuncinya tanpa menolong sang empunya rumah.

"Adaw! Sakit goblok!" protes Nesia yang berusaha bangun dari kubur.

"Mangap! Eh- maap Nes! Gu-gue numpang ngumpet ye." Kata tamu tak di undang itu sambil bersandar di pintu.

Nesia mencoba membuka matanya. Lalu ia mendapatkan seorang pemuda albino yang memiliki mata merah ruby. Sang empunya mata ruby itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal yang di akibatkan karena berlari ke rumah Nesia.

"Woy Gil! Kenapa muka lo keliatan pucet gitu?" tanya Nesia kepada pemuda itu.

"G-gue abis di kejar-kejar nenek sihir tadi!" kata Gilbert.

"Nenek sihir?" tanya Nesia bingung.

"Itu si istrinya pecinta chopin loh!" jelas Gilbert.

"Oh si Elizaveta toh. Kok lo bisa nyampe di kejar-kejar dia?"

"Gue sih tadinya cuma pengen ngerjain Roderich, eh tapi malah jadi gini."

"Hah? Gak ngerti gue. Ceritain."

"Dasar LoLa (loading lama) lo! Nih jadi gue cuma nakut-nakutin Roderich pake buaya gitu eh tuh anak malah manjat pohon mangga terdekat dan gobloknya dia kagak bisa turun. Heran kan gue, masa bisa naek kagak bisa turun?"

"Wakakakak. Goblok amat tuh anak. Nah terus hubungannya ma Eli apa?"

"Gue dimarahin dan pengen di gebok pake fryingpannya cuma karena si Roderich kagak bisa turun dari pohon mangga itu."

"Cape deh, gitu doang kok ribet."

"Eh Nes, boleh gak gue nginep di sini semalem aja. Boleh ye?"

"Bayar."

"Ngapain bayar? Matre lo!"

"Di dunia ini kagak ada yang gratis bro."

"Sialan lo, mang gue suruh bayar berapa?"

"Cukup 10 juta dolar."

"Dolar mane?"

"Dolarnya Aussie, abis nilai dolarnya Alfred lagi turun."

"Yah elu. Harga temen deh."

"20 juta dolar."

"Kok makin mahal! Gue lagi kere nih."

"Yah elu. Mending ntar aja deh akhir-akhir bayarnya, setuju?"

"Iya pasti!"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan tanda perjanjian telah terjalin. Lalu mereka hening sejenak.

"Eh Nesia, gue tidur mane?" tanya Gilbert dengan muka dodolnya.

"Sini lo ikut gue." Kata Nesia.

xxx

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai 2 dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Di sini kamar lo, dan di sebrang kamar gue. Ngerti gak?" tanya Nesia.

"Iya bu guru." Jawab Gilbert dengan nada seperti anak TK.

"Ya udah mendingan lo pikirin cara bayar nanti." Sahut Nesia.

Gilbert terlihat berfikir dan ia memperhatikan sosok Nesia. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan sendal jepit, kaus oblong, dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Rambut ikal Nesia juga di kuncir walauu tak terlalu rapi tetapi tetap tak menghilangkan manisnya gadis itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide bejad muncul di kepala Gilbert.

"Nes, lo lebih baik jelasin ke gue tentang kamar ini." Kata Gilbert yang tentu saja untuk memperangkap Nesia.

"Ya ampun Gil... Ya udah deh, tapi bayarannya nambah ya."

Gilbert hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Nesia masuk. Saat Nesia agak jauh dari pintu, Gilbert segera menguncinya tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

"Yo Nesia, mendingan sini lo duduk dulu sambil jelasin ke gue." Kata Gilbert seraya duduk di kasur.

Nesia hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Gilbert. Sunyi sesaat...

"Eh gue boleh gak bayarnya pake cara laen?" tanya Gilbert.

"Mang mo gimana?"

"Ya kayak gini nih~"

Gilbert langsung mencium bibir mungil Nesia. Gadis yang di cium kaget ketika merasakan bibir Gilbert yang lembut bertemu dengan bibirnya. Nesia berusaha mendorong Gilbert agar ciuman tersebut berhenti, tapi tangan Gilbert yang satu memeluk erat pinggangnya sementara yang satunya memegangi pipi Nesia. Gilbert menjilat bibir bawah Nesia dan karna si Nesia kaget, ia pun membuka mulutnya tanpa sengaja. Gilbert yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung memasukkan lidahnya agar dapat menjelajahi rongga mulut sang personifikasi negara Indonesia itu. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir.

"A-apa maksudnya itu tadi!" tanya Nesia sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu adalah cara kedua untuk membayarnya, Nesia~" goda Gilbert yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Nesia.

Secara tiba-tiba, Gilbert mendorong Nesia dan menindih gadis itu.

"Ku harap kau sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Bisik Gilbert.

Nesia tersentak ketika sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menjelajahi leher jenjangnya.

"Mmmmh, G-gilbert." Desahnya.

Gilbert terus melakukan aktivitasnya. Nesia mendesah semakin jadi dan membuat Gilbert semakin bersemangat. Dengan segera ia melucuti semua pakaian Nesia sehingga gadis itu sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Sesaat Gilbert terpesona dengan lekuk tubuh Nesia.

"G-gil... kok lo tega ma gue... kenapa gak sama malon aja?" tanya Nesia yang sesenggukan.

"Karena, gue lebih tertarik ama lo Nesia. Sebenernya gue menganggap lo lebih dari temen." Bisik Gilbert di telinga Nesia.

"Ma-maksud... Aaaaaahhh~ G-gil~"

Nesia mulai mendesah lagi ketika Gilbert asik bermain dengan payudaranya dan putingnya. Setelah puas bermain, Gilbert tak mau mambuang waktu lagi. Ia melebarkan kedua kaki Nesia dan menopangnya di bahunya.

"Kau takut hm?" tanya Gilbert dengan tatapan nakalnya.

Nesia mengangguk pelan tapi pasti. Mata hitamnya terlihat sayu. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Dan mukanya... Oh Gilbert tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi! Muka Nesia sangat mendukung keadaan mereka sekarang! Mukanya terlalu moe! Oh tuhan mengapa enggkau membuatnya dengan wajah yang sangat merangsang itu... Back to topic.

"Nesia, sebenernya gue suka ama lo dalam jangka waktu yang lama." Kata Gilbert dengan wajah merah padam.

"G-gil gue ngaku... Gue punya perasaan yang sama ama lo." Jawab Nesia.

Gilbert mencium bibir Nesia dengan lembut. Lalu Gilbert mulai konsentrasi dengan aktivitasnya lagi. Ia membuka kemeja putih yang ia pakai tadi. Kini Nesia dapat melihat tubuh sixpack Gilbert yang mungkin di akibatkan oleh latihan militer.

"Gil... tolong pelan-pelan. Ini yang pertama untuk gue." Kata Nesia yang melihat Gilbert menurunkan sleting celananya.

"Tenang aja Nes, gak akan sakit kok." Kata Gilbert yang tersenyum.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan bendanya dan memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam lubang Nesia.

"Gilbert! S-sakit!" jerit Nesia sambil mencengkram pundak Gilbert.

"Ugggh! Sumpah Nes! Lo ketat banget!" komentar Gilbert.

Gilbert berusaha memasukkan bendanya ke dalam Nesia seutuhnya. Ketika sudah masuk seutuhnya, ia mulai membuat ritmik sendiri untuk memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, Gilbert pun cum di dalam Nesia. Pemuda albino itu langsung ambruk di sebelah kekasihnya dan mencium bibir Nesia lembut.

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Gilbert dengan isengnya.

Langsunglah sebuah guling mendarat di wajah awesomenya Gilbert.

xxx

**Omake**

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di pagi buta ini. Dengan malas pemuda albino itu membuka pintu rumah.

"Siapa?" tanyanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Lah? Gilbert? Ngapain lo di rumah Nesia?" tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Hah? Nethre! Kok lo disini? Ada Aussie juga lagi." Kata Gilbert yang shok.

"Loh? Gil, kok lo cuma pake boxer?" tanya Aussie.

"Wah lo apain Nesia gue!" bentak Nethre.

"HELP!"

**HABIS**

**ENDING**

**SELESAI**

Ini alhasil karena saya kurang jago bikin crack pair. Maafkan saya jika fic ini laknat, saya tau ini laknat tapi mohon di review untuk orang yang baik hati nan banyak rejekinya QAQ


End file.
